1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of mchanical linear-to-rotary motion converters and more particularly discloses a compact mechanism for converting reciprocating linear motion to one-directional rotation to which may be integrated an electrical generator.
2. Background of the Invention
Although numerous mechanisms for converting linear to rotary motion are known, a continuing need exists for such converters characterized by greater simplicity, compact dimensions, high mechanical effieciency, construction using readily available parts insofar as possible for low cost, easy serviceability, and reliability. Such a mechanical converter unit is particularly desirable for intergration with external combustion engines, such as Stirling cycle engines, of the type where a heat input drives a reciprocating mechanical output shaft. This applicant is not aware of existing linear to rotary mechanical motion converters similar to the system described below.